


Top Ten Zane Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be

by AstraLowelle



Series: Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 10 Quotes Challenge, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Just as the title says.
Series: Top Ten Non-Canon Quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210112
Kudos: 14





	Top Ten Zane Quotes That Aren't Canon But Should Be

"Zane, could you make us juice popsicles again? They were really good last time you made them."

"Hey, Zane, is your falcon waterproof?"

"Are _you_ waterproof, Zane?"

" _How_ are you waterproof, Zane? You're a Nindroid! Robots aren't waterproof!"

"Zane, can I stick magnetic alphabet letters on you? It's for a prank."

" Zane's the Ninja of Piii-iiink! Zane's the Ninja of Piii-iiink!"

"How come you only have a 'funny' switch, Zane? Or do you also have a 'creepy' switch or 'awkward' switch or a 'homicidal' switch?"

" _Man_ am I sorry I asked. Zane, _please_ shut that switch off.."

"What's the weirdest recipe you've ever tried, Zane?"

_"ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"_


End file.
